


The Hell We've Been Through

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, briefly implied nothing more, god i hate tagging this shit just read it, they try to talk about hell in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: “Yeah, totally bogus, dude.” Ted was at a complete loss. How do you talk about something you avoided for so long? It was so arduous to speak about a topic you avoided for such a lengthy period of time. Xe took a deep breath in. Then remember that xe has to breath out too. They were doing this. “Were you having a nightmare or something, dude?”“No way you guessed, dude. It was the most odious.” Ted took Bill’s left hand into xyrs and squeezed it lightly. “We were in hell again. Well, I was there. Alone. Searching for you. I’m always searching for you but you're never there, dude.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Hell We've Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been sitting with me for a while, hope y'all will like my work!!

Bill and Ted had their first sleepover when they both had been around six years old. Memories made at such a young age aren’t prone to sticking around for a long time so neither of them remembered anything at all from that day anymore. It was totally okay, thought. Ted still always said it had to be the most stellar- just like their every other sleepover was. Bill, of course, wholeheartedly agreed with this opinion. He didn’t have much of a choice, really. Everything done with the most excellent companion of his was undoubtedly triumphant.

And even then, what was one sleepover in kindergarten to the sheer number of them they had across the years. To Captain Logan's most bogus displeasure, Ted staying the night at Bill’s or vice versa has been more or less a regular occurrence since their 5th grade. 

Nonetheless, the novelty of the ability to reach out to each other within just a second at any given moment of the night never truly washed away. Even their non-non-excellent moving in together to their own apartment didn’t manage to change that. In some ways, it only made things more exciting once again. Without anyone to supervise them, there were days when Wyld Stallyns jam sessions could last until birds didn’t join in and maybe then some more. It was the most resplendent feeling in the world. 

Today was one of those days. When a Friday evening turned into a Saturday morning and the clock struck eight, Ted finally acknowledged that strings of xyr guitar were getting slimy with blood. It wasn’t the first time this happened but xe really hoped this would be the last time.

“Dude, baring my soul and becoming one with the music there with you was the most outstanding but I think we’re long past due some break.” Ted wiggled xyr fingers before Bill’s face to show him the injuries. He frowned deeply at the sight and inspected the damage diligently. Ted could only smile helplessly at that, it’s not like xe did it on purpose. 

“Ted, my most esteemed colleague, the ways you never look after yourself leaves me the most disturbed.” The sincerity in Bill’s voice was almost too painful for Ted to hear. “I cannot care about your well-being for both of us, dude.”

Ted wouldn’t say xe liked to see xyr most admirable partner worried, it wasn’t like this. And yet. There was something about this situation that made xem all giggly inside. A prominent blush creeped up to xyr face. Xyr hair covered most of it but this wasn’t exactly needed as Bill turned around to find a first aid kit. Not wanting to just stand around, Ted put back their instruments in the meantime. Before xe could ask Bill if he found it, he was already leading them to the sofa. First aid kit in one hand, Ted’s hand in the other. 

Ted wasn’t sure when the whole hand holding thing started. It could have been after almost getting hit by some random car on xyr way to school. Or maybe nearly walking into a fast-driving truck was what resulted in it. Possibly successfully managing to crash into the same metal pole multiple times added to the cause too. Eventually there was a chance that it happened due to that one time a car actually  _ did _ crash into Ted. This singular event sent xem into the hospital for two days. 

Perhaps the sheer number of incidents like this alone was enough to do the trick. Looking back at it- yes, Ted totally could see it as the originator of this.

In the end, It didn’t matter much or maybe even not at all. What, on the other hand, was important for Ted was that now it was more common for them to hold hands than not. Even if there was no real reason to. It became just another thing, one of many they did together. Ted never made a habit out of analysing the nature of their friendship. Usually there was no need for xem to do so. 

But that was the catch, wasn’t it. Usually. Usually this was true. Usually, however, implied the existence of times when it wasn’t. Sometimes, there were moments when Ted wanted nothing more than to put everything into words. 

Bill slumped down on the couch and Ted let xemself to fall there with him. Somewhere between these two actions their hands separated. Ted missed the sensation already, xyr hands were invariably so cold without Bill’s to keep them warm. He always had the ability to make xem feel totally warm. Ted attempted to get hold of some of the band-aids but Bill stopped xem in xyr tracks. 

“Dude, you are in the most inadequate condition for dressing your own wounds right now. You should totally accredit me to taking care of this.” Not waiting for an answer, Bill proceeded to do just that. Each finger was addressed with the same amount of care and consideration. The fact that Bill was in a state of the utmost concentration was a great relief for Ted. That way he couldn’t have noticed how Ted’s face switched places with a well-ripened tomato. That was, until Bill looked up again and totally saw everything. Not only that. Oh no, he also did something far worse than this. He spoke about his observation out-loud. 

“Woah, dude! Your face is so red it totally matches my cap.” As Ted had no words prepared in xyr own defense, xe resolved to playfully hitting him on the arm. Bill only chuckled at that and pretended to massage the “wounded” spot. Or at least tried to. As soon as he opened his mouth, a long, drawn-out yawn came out instead. Then, it was Ted’s turn to laugh at xyr dearest friend. However, he failed the most speculatory in the very same way. Xyr giggle was also abruptly interrupted by a prolonged yaw. They just stared at each other in silence for a bit and erupted in laughter. This time, they finally managed to do that without any unwanted self-disruptions. “Well, I don’t know about you dude but I have been caught in a wave of total exhaustion. I’ve found myself in such a lack of energy that I don’t think I’ll be able to go to my bed.”

“No way dude, I feel totally the same. I guess we both will find our way to the arms of Morpheus on the couch today, then.” 

They both knew they were lying, just like both of them knew that the other didn’t tell the truth. A mutual lie that came  _ with _ , as well as  _ from _ , a mutual understanding. Neither of them wanted to talk about how they haven’t been able to sleep really well. Not since their little trip to hell. Who would have thought that meeting the Grim Reaper themselves could turn out to be such a life changing event. In the nights full of nightmarish memories, in addition to memorable nightmares, the only relief to be found was hidden in seeing the other alive and well, right besides them. Feeling the heat of two bodies squashed together, so unlike frigidess of a corpse. Neither of them could stand being cold nowadays. Neither of them said anything about it. Ted was too terrified to do so. Bill was…. Ted was completely clueless about Bill's stance on all of this and that was something that horrified xem ever more. 

***

In the end, the process of falling into the much awaited slumber took Ted about two hours. It wasn’t anything particular in this specific piece of furniture that made it so arduous to archive the unconscious state of being. Nor was the problem hidden in a wrongfully chosen laying arrangement. Maybe xyr right arm was trapped under Bill’s body and more than a half of the length of both of xyr legs was dangling from the couch but that was hardly the worst sleeping position xe ever had. Nothing could really beat that one time on Wyld Stallyns tour where they all decided that renting a motel room would be too much of a hussle and spend the night in the van instead. Everything would be totally great if fused Station didn’t invite themselves in. It was the most heinous of occurrences. And on the first of touring, no less. Ted could hardly blame Bill for still feeling some resentment towards the Martian. 

Escaping the land of dreams, however, took xyr merely a half of that time. 

Ted has always been a light sleeper, so the fact that Bill accidentally punching in the face made xem wake up wasn’t exactly something you could call surprising. That, in turn, made Ted shriek in pain mixed with a bit of confusion what woke Bill up. 

“Oh, dude, my most sincere apologies. I totally didn’t mean to do this.” Bill moved a bit in order to see Ted better. Their faces were so close now that their noses almost touched. Without breaking off the eye contact, Bill gently caressed xyr cheek in the place where the punch landed. Although their faces lit up with bright pink at the action, he didn’t move his hand away from Ted. Everything about this moment seemed the most fragile. Even Bill’s voice sounded like seconds from collapsing. “You’re all-right, dude?”

That. That was an excellent question. A question that Ted would be the most glad to answer. If xe only knew how.

Or maybe the core of this problem didn’t lay in how. Perhaps it was the question itself that brought to xem so much bafflement. What was exactly Ted supposedly all-right about here? Was it the delicate touch on xyr face? Could it be not only about it but also all the other unsaid things between them? Something else entirely? There was, of course, a possibility it really was just about potencial another injury on the xyr side. Both of them knew that xe was sporting enough of them as it was already. Ted had a peculiar feeling that any of these options could be equally true. As if xe held in xyr hands the power to choose which one is correct. So that’s exactly what xe did.

“I-. No, not really, dude.” Bill was ready to take back his right hand before Ted even finished saying that sentence but xe stopped him before that could happen. Xe needed utmost comfort for this particular conversation to happen. “I think it’s the highest of time to talk about our most recent sleeping habits.”

“Oh, bogus.” Bill whispered back. Ted agreed with that reaction wholeheartedly. And yes, xe was the most aware of the fact that xe was the one to bring up this subject. That didn’t make it less terrifying at all. There was a reason why neither of them did it so far. It was fear. Fear of change as well as fear that nothing would change at all. It was hard to say which possibility sounded more horrifying. “I kind of hoped it would just go away, you know?”

Ted did know. Xe has been waiting for the same thing to happen for some time now. With every day xe believed less and less that everything would resolve itself on its own or by some sudden time-travelling intervencion. Not that it stopped xem for wishing for one, though. Definitely would make some things at least a little easier. 

“I don’t think it works like this, dude.”

“Oh, bogus.” Bill echoed his previous statement. He knew many words, his English teacher once said that he was even above average in that specific field. In the rest of them, not so much, not that was the point here. Bill knew many words and none of them felt right to use right now. This was the most atypical of occurrences and he didn’t like it a bit. 

“Yeah, totally bogus, dude.” Ted was at a complete loss. How do you talk about something you avoided for so long? It was so arduous to speak about a topic you avoided for such a lengthy period of time. Xe took a deep breath in. Then remember that xe has to breath out too. They were doing this. “Were you having a nightmare or something, dude?”

“No way you guessed, dude. It was the most odious.” Ted took Bill’s left hand into xyrs and squeezed it lightly. “We were in hell again. Well, I was there. Alone. Searching for you. I’m always searching for you but you're never there, dude.”

There was no need for Ted to let xemself visualise said scene. Just as Bill said, it was the most odious fate for them to experience. It was also the very same nightmare Ted was so often going through. There was no need to do that and yet it was exactly what xe did. Before xe knew what was even happening, his mind started to once again wander through endless corridors in search for xyr most cherished companion. Ted has always imagined hell to be the most torrid of places, however with each step xe could feel xemself freezing more and more into a human icicle. Soon xe could move purely on instinct, not being able to sense xyr fingers or feet anymore. Although there was nothing more xyr wanted more than just lay right here, xe couldn’t do that. Xe had to find Bill first.

Ted shivered visibly while getting back to the real word. Xe gave the most beloved friend of xyr a little bunny kiss and a quick, tight hug. The angle was totally awkward but it wasn’t like either of them cared that much about it. They both were the most deserving of some of that comfort these actions brought along. 

“Sharing a dream with you was never more non-non-heinous, dude.” Ted has given xyr response at last. “I totally prefer the other ones.” Xyr laugh was stiff like never before. Although Bill always mirrored Ted’s laughing automatically, this time he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Nevertheless, it still managed to help with the heaviest atmosphere around them, even if just a little bit. In Bill's eyes, it was like an offering of an opportunity to switch conversation to a different topic and Bill did nothing but jumped at it. 

“You’re so right, the most favored associate of mine.” Bill’s smile was just soft as sunlight that was gently shining from the window. Ted had the hardest time with telling which one of those two was brighter. Although it was a challenging decision to make, there wasn’t a thing in this world that Ted would choose over Bill. “I totally can’t wait until we become rock stars, dude.”

“Totally, dude. It will be the most stellar.” Ted chuckled lightly, unsure if this action was supposed to mask or give away that xe had a different thought on xyr mind. Independently of the intentions, Bill noticed it right away. How could he not. 

“Oh, yeah?” Bill was openly staring at the friend in front of him. “And what you were thinking about, Ted?” His tone was curious, however only in the same was as when asking about day at work. It wasn’t only about wanting to know the answer, but more about wanting to listen to the person answering. You don’t expect to hear anything too shocking, just like Bill didn’t in that moment. 

Replying to this question with the truth carried with some risk. The kind of risk Ted was willing to take. After all, maybe xyr companion was right. Maybe this want, buried deep inside of xem, wasn’t the most perplexing thing to occur. And maybe, just maybe.

Maybe xe wasn’t in this feeling completely alone.

This option has never sounded less unbelievable before. Instead of strange or downright impossible it was almost. Right. Ted wasn’t sure what changed, however xe was sure that it was the time to share with Bill xyr secret.

“We share a lot of dreams, dude, “ xe began slowly. “To choose only one favourite would be the most tasking assignment.” Bill nodded in agreement, totally seeing his friend's perspective. It even made a lot of sense too. Seeing that, Ted continued with a newfound confidence and blush on xyr cheeks. “However, if i had to. If i had to, I would rather say that mine is kissing you.”

The next few seconds passed at the quickest, yet slowest pace in history. 

Bill’s initial reaction was shock. It was his very first time receiving information like this, how else would he react. Then, he found himself realising he was not shocked at all. A realisation equally shocking as the news themselves. If you could call them that, of course. 

Bill always knew that there was an unnamed bond between Ted and him. He never before thought that it was alright to name it. 

But between his heart trying to hammer through his heart and Ted patiently waiting for response, Bill wasn’t able to find a single thing wrong with calling this love. With his tongue tied into an impossible knot, he mouthed “Are you sure?” to the dearest partner of his. After receiving an adorably eager nod, Bill couldn’t wait any longer. He moved closer and kissed xem.

Ted was absolutely right. This dream was the most triumphant to achieve of them all. Good thing that now they could do it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, pls leave a comment or say hi, i'm @idkhow-you-found-me on tumbrl


End file.
